Through A Child's Eyes
by Quirky Koala
Summary: After the events in Weeping Willows, Catherine contemplets her choice in partners. SaraCatherine femslash.


Catherine sat in the locker room with her head in her hands. The last couple of days had been hard, she had no idea why she hadn't mentioned Adam when she'd first suspected that he might be involved in the case…and after that thungs had just seemed to snowball. Now Gil was acting all frosty with her and she was still lonely.

Why was it that when she found someone she actually might like it went sour and usually ended up with her getting into trouble? What she had said to Gil was true: all she wanted was a little human contact, she missed being able to have someone hold her, or wake up next to a warm body.

Gil expected her to be too much like him: live for work, not have a life outside, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't cut herself off from the world, she needed human contact. Every person they met could potentially end up a case, it had been proved with Eddie more than enough…or maybe she was looking at this all wrong.

Gil hinted that things outside of work could hurt her career and interfere with cases, so therefore in his twisted logic she shouldn't have a relationship…but what if she found someone inside of work to have a relationship with, what if she could find that human contact with one of her work colleagues?

It was only as she started to work her way through her workmates that she realised how limited her options were. Greg - immature and young enough to be her son. Nick - again more like a son, he was too 'all American boy'. Warrick - probably one option Catherine would consider, they had been friends for years and helped each other out, she was sure he would be good in bed and satisfy her needs but there had never been a spark between them. Grissom - again, a possible option, but to her Gil had always been too…impersonal, they were friends and he was good with Lindsay but Catherine could never see herself sleeping with him. Ecklie - she didn't even want to go there, she'd rather stay celibate than spend the night with him. Brass- too much like a father figure. Doc Robbins - a firm no. Hodges - too weird, and finally, David - too geeky.

With a sigh, Catherine ran her hands over her face.

"Catherine?" A tentative voice asked.

Looking up the redhead saw Sara standing awkwardly in the doorway. She stood up quickly, trying to pull herself together.

"Hey sorry. I'm just heading out; the locker room is all yours," Catherine said grabbing her bag. Sara stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You OK, Cath?"

Catherine stopped, momentarily stunned. This was not what she expected from the other woman; they had always been on opposite sides of the lines, antagonistic at best. She had expected Sara to let her go, not to ask questions.

"I'm fine," Catherine replied shortly.

Letting out a breath Sara stepped into the room, walking past Catherine and to her locker. She saw Catherine pause out of the corner of her eye before the redhead reached for the handle.

"Hey Catherine," Sara said again, looking at the floor. "You wanna go for a drink? I'm off shift now and you look like you could use it."

Catherine gave a snort of laughter and fixed a wry grin on Sara.

"Do you think that's wise? I know the entire lab must know about my screw up thanks to going for a drink."

"I know about that, that's why I thought going for a drink together would be less harmful to our careers. Although I'll understand if you want to go home, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with Lindsay," Sara said, letting her insecurities get the best of her.

"No, I'd love to go out."

"Oh, OK. Well…where do you want to go?" Sara asked seeming surprised that the other woman had agreed.

"I don't know. Somewhere I won't have men leering at me and hitting on me all night."

"Don't want much then," Sara said grinning sarcastically. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're an attractive woman Catherine. Men tend to gravitate towards you; I'm pretty sure that no matter where we go you are going to get hit on."

"What! You're a great CSI - part of the job is problem solving. I'm sure you can come up with a solution," Catherine teased.

Sara blew out a breath and frowned in her typical 'Sara's working something out' way. It was only a second before she grinned.

"I know somewhere we can go and I guarantee you that no man will leer at you or come on to you."

"You guarantee that?"

"I'm willing to put money on it," The brunette said looking pleased with herself.

"OK then Miss Sidle. What are you willing to bet?"

"If you get hit on by a man then I'll do the paperwork for any cases we have together for a month." Sara offered.

"No way, I'll be lucky if we have 2 cases together in that time. What about you buy me breakfast for a month?"

"Breakfast for a month? What happens if I don't go to the breakfast gatherings?" Sara asked sticking her hands in her pockets as they walked down the corridor.

"You'll just have to go. What's wrong - not as confident now you have to put your money on the line?"

"No, I'm still as confident."

"So it's settled then? Breakfast for a month as soon as a guy hits on me?" The older woman held her hand out.

"Deal," Sara said, shaking the hand.

"OK then, I'll meet you at my place in an hour? I have to pick Lindsay up from my sister's and get her ready for school."

"An hour, no problem."

Catherine sat at the table with her daughter, happily eating waffles she'd made earlier.

"Hey Lindsay what do you think of Warrick?" Catherine asked, deciding to get her little girl's opinion on things as, after all, she was going to be an important factor in any relationship she had.

"Warrick? He's OK mom." The small blonde answered noncommittally.

"Yeah? What about Grissom?"

"He's OK too."

"If you had to choose between the two of them, which one would you pick?" Catherine asked, sighing at the lack of enthusiasm her daughter was showing.

"Well..." Lindsay said frowning. "It depends on what I was picking them for. If I wanted someone to take me out and have fun I'd pick Warrick. If I needed someone to help me in an emergency then I'd pick uncle Grissom as he's a lot more reliable than Warrick."

Catherine frowned at Lindsay's logic. What she was saying was completely true, now all Catherine had to do was decide what she needed. She wanted someone reliable; after all if she was going to enter into a relationship with someone she would have to consider Lindsay and she needed a sensible character around her daughter. On the other hand she wanted someone who could show her a good time and have fun and she doubted Grissom could provide that…

Which meant she was back to square one. If neither Warrick nor Grissom were options then she had to either give up her search and join a nunnery or re-evaluate her options.

Catherine looked up when the doorbell rang to see her daughter looking at her carefully, it almost felt as if the little girl was assessing her.

"That'll be Sara," she said to break the silence.

"Sara's here? Cool!" The girl shouted, jumping up from her seat and running to the door.

Catherine entered the hallway just in time to see Lindsay pull the door open and launch herself at Sara. The tall brunette realised her intent just in time to catch her without over balancing, and welcomed her just as enthusiastically.

"Hey Linds, where's the fire?" Sara joked, holding the young girl close.

"I didn't know you were coming over."

"Last minute plans with your mother."

"I have to go to school," Lindsay sulked.

"I know but I'll make arrangements to come over another time when you're going to be here, how does that sound? How are you doing with your math now?" Sara asked.

"That's sounds good, set a time with mom while you're out and I got a B on my last test, Mrs Bernstein says I'm much better, she actually gave me a merit point!" Lindsay boasted grinning wide.

Lindsay and Sara had bonded since the first time they had met in the garage when Catherine had brought Lindsay into work one night. At first Sara had been put out by the curious kid who had interrupted her concentration when she had been trying to solve a case. But after a couple of minutes, when Lindsay seemed to be genuinely interested in what Sara was doing and the intelligent questions she was asking proved that she was taking in what Sara was saying, she had relaxed and stared talking to the girl. It was only when Catherine had entered and told Lindsay to stop annoying Sara that the brunette had realised that the girl was Catherine's daughter.

The two had met again when they were at work gatherings and had made a tentative friendship but it had been the events of Eddie's death that had really bonded them. For some reason Lindsay had trusted and even felt comfortable with Sara asking her questions about that night and had even sought her out afterwards to talk about the trauma. Of course Catherine had only found out about the last part later and Sara had been surprised when the blonde had approached her to thank her.

After that Sara and Lindsay had met regularly, at least once a month, work permitting, usually taking in a movie and pizza, with a bit of tutoring if needed. It was time they both enjoyed.

"Congratulations! See I told you it wasn't that hard, or horrible," Sara replied receiving an incredulous look from the pre-teen.

"That's only 'cos you're some kind of math genius."

"I'm not a math genius. Some people are just better at some things than others. I understand math and science but I can't draw to save my life. Whereas you can draw really well but struggle with math. The good thing is you can be taught math, whereas I'll never be able to draw more than stick men," Sara said bashfully.

"I like stick men. Stick men are good," Lindsay encouraged, receiving a laugh from the brunette.

"Well it's good of you to say so."

"Come on Linds, you're going to miss the school bus if we don't go now," Catherine said, approaching the two with Lindsay's school bag in her hand.

"'Kay, bye Sara, see you soon."

With a last hug the two parted and Catherine and Lindsay left the house to go to the end of the street where the school bus picked up a number of the local children. Lindsay was quiet, as if contemplating something.

"Mom, if I had to pick anyone, I'd pick Sara," The little blonde said surprising Catherine.

"What?"

"Well, Sara's fun, I always enjoy my time with her. She's also reliable and sensible, she's never been late for our meetings and she always thinks about whether you'd let me do something before she agrees to anything. She wouldn't let me have ice cream last time we were at the movies because she said it had too much sugar for the time of the night and she didn't want me hyper when she dropped me off at home," Lindsay explained.

"That's great Lindsay but I don't think you understand…" Catherine started only to be cut off.

"Yeah I do, but you've always told me it doesn't matter who someone is, whether they are black, white, female, male or something in between as long as I have feelings for them, and I think you have as many feelings for Sara as you do for Warrick or Uncle Grissom, so I think she's the best choice."

As Catherine was frowning at her daughter, wondering when she got so knowledgeable, they heard the school bus pull up at the end of the road. Sprinting the last 50 yards Catherine gave Lindsay a quick hug before she went off to school.

As Sara knew where they were going she agreed to drive. They made small talk on the way there about Lindsay, who was at a sleepover that night, and about some of the cases they'd had recently. All the time Catherine was thinking about her daughter's words: would it be possible for her to have a relationship with the brunette? She wasn't someone who she'd originally considered but it seemed that she had more potential than Brass, Greg and even Nick and as Lindsay had pointed out she was more fun than Grissom and more trustworthy than Warrick, so she seemed like the perfect choice. So why was she holding back?

Catherine was dragged from her thoughts when they pulled into a car park. Due to the early hour there weren't many cars parked in the lot so it was easy to get a space near the bar.

"So what's this place like?" Catherine asked as they made their way up a small flight of stairs and through the doors.

"I don't know I've never been here before," Sara replied.

"You mean to tell me that you bet a month's worth of breakfasts that I wouldn't be hit on in a bar you've never been to?" The blonde asked reminding her of the bet with a smirk.

"I didn't bet that you wouldn't be hit on, I bet that you wouldn't be hit on by a man," Sara said grinning herself as she saw Catherine's eyes sweep the bar.

The blonde stopped just inside the door as her eyes did another sweep of the room to back up her first findings before she turned back to Sara, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"You brought me to a lesbian bar! Sneaky Sara, very sneaky."

"You won't be hit on or leered at by a man," the brunette said shrugging.

"No, just by a load of women. Next time I'll remember to be more specific."

Sara followed Catherine through the bar, dodging past a couple of dancers getting close on the dance floor and claimed seats at the bar.

"We can go if you want…I mean if you're not comfortable…" Sara offered.

"No way, we're here now and you owe me a drink as you cheated me out of breakfast for the next month." Catherine said motioning to the fierce looking woman behind the bar.

"You call it cheating, I call it using initiative," Sara teased before ordering them both a beer.

"Hmm," was Catherine's only reply as her drink was delivered; she took a swig as she watched a couple on the dance floor. "Have you ever…" Catherine asked using her head to indicate the couple who were now making out.

"Have I ever what? Been with a woman? Yeah," Sara replied, smiling as she took a drink. "My parents were hippies, they believed in free love…no restrictions and all that. I experimented while I was at college."

"Really?" Catherine asked, shocked…well there went her argument about Sara being straight. Although it still did nothing to assure Catherine that Sara would want her. After all since Sara had transferred to Las Vegas they had never had what could be called a friendship, they seemed to go from hostile to tolerant then back again. The irony was that when they did work together they were a fantastic team.

This was only the second time they had been out socially together, although Catherine enjoyed the times more than she was willing to admit; they got on well and the redhead got to see a different side to Sara: a more carefree and happy side. Catherine admitted that she wanted to see that side of Sara more.

"Yeah, I fall for someone because of who they are not which sex they are, plus it gives me a wider variety of people to turn me down," Sara grinned bashfully. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No." Catherine said frowning.

"I assumed…well, y'know, they say that a large majority of sex workers…that is to say strippers and prostitutes are bi…." Sara stammered wishing she had never opened her mouth.

"I'm not saying I've never thought of it; I have found some women attractive but when the opportunity came up I was married and since then…I don't know I guess I always thought Lindsay would benefit more from a male role model. Plus the opportunity hasn't really come up again," Catherine found herself explaining.

"Hasn't really come up?" Sara said a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, not in any way I'd be willing to accept."

"Go on, tell," Sara teased. "Who offered?"

"Nope," Catherine replied, shaking her head at Sara's playful manner.

"C'mon, you started this, you can't tell me that, get me all curious and then refuse to confess. I'm an investigator, I have a constantly inquisitive mind and you're being a tease," the brunette whined.

"No."

"I promise not to tell."

"No."

"I'll just annoy you until you tell me."

"God, you're worse than Lindsay!"

"Who do you think I learned this off? She said the best way to get anything out of you was to whine incessantly until you gave in," Sara grinned.

"I'll get her!"

"Please!" Sara pouted for effect.

"Grr, OK, fine! Lady Heather," Catherine stated throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Lady Heather? Wow, she's like a professional and everything," Sara said, impressed.

"Yeah, that was the problem. There was no way I was going to sub for her."

"Oh-oh, Catherine being all dominant! This will make Greg's day."

"You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Oh yeah. I didn't promise not to think about it though. Jeez Cath, you in leather…with a whip, now that is an image!" Sara's eyes went unfocussed for a minute as Catherine stared open mouthed. Was Sara flirting with her? Deciding to make the most of it Catherine chose to flirt back and see the reaction.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself with images of you tied to a bed and begging."

Catherine laughed as Sara's head spun around to look at her so quickly she must have given herself whiplash.

They were saved from any more conversation by a tall muscular woman approaching, she had short black hair and was definitely in the category that Catherine would call 'butch'.

Sara's eyes went wide as the woman leant on the bar next to her, too close to be anything but a come on, and leant close to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The woman asked.

"Erm, no thanks, I already have one," Sara said smiling politely.

"What about a dance?"

"I'm sorry but I'm here with my friend."

"Oh, OK. Sorry to interrupt." The woman looked slightly put out as she looked from Catherine to Sara and back again.

Catherine smirked as the woman left.

"Your plan's working, so far I haven't been hit on, although you seem to be very popular," she said getting a frown from Sara.

"I am not! One woman doesn't mean I'm popular."

"No it doesn't but the group of three woman in the back corner who think they are covertly watching you and the barmaid with the small top who keeps hanging around and leaning down showing lots of cleavage when she thinks you're looking, does."

Looking shocked Sara spun around in her seat to look in the back corner where Catherine had said a group were watching her. She saw one of the women look around quickly as she was caught but another of the group wasn't so easily dissuaded. Eyes racked down Sara's body before slowly travelling back up when they reached her face the woman winked. Blushing furiously the brunette turned back.

"OK, so two women seem interested. It doesn't mean the others are; who says they're not looking at you?" She argued.

"Sara, I made a living from lust. I know when someone has desire in their eyes and I know where it's directed."

"Well, I guess they are going to be disappointed."

Catherine was enjoying herself. It wasn't like they were talking about anything important but the conversation flowed easily. Sara seemed to be relaxed and she was smiling more freely and she found herself smiling back and thinking how cute the gap in her teeth was.

In fact she had found her mind wandering at disturbingly regular intervals. She found herself watching Sara's mouth as it wrapped around the bottle neck as she took a swig. She watched Sara's hands as they played with the beer mats. The fact that she kept thinking about those hands moving across her sweaty skin, making her beg, making her scream…and that mouth. She had to stop this!

Catherine had never been with a woman. It was true she had thought about it but only in passing, never to this extent. This had to be her mind dwelling on her earlier thoguhta and Lindsay's words added to that had got her body excited.

"Stop this, she's not interested," Catherine muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Sara asked innocently.

"Yeah, you want to dance?" Catherine asked, trying to stop the flinch that came when she realised what she had said. Sara close to her, swaying her long lithe body to the music that was playing - not good.

"I guess so, I'm not that good though," the brunette replied standing up.

Realising that she couldn't back down now Catherine stood and followed Sara onto the dance floor. Sara was looking uncomfortable when Catherine arrived which gave the redhead some confidence.

A heavy R&B track was playing with lots of bump and grind, just the type that Catherine liked. Without missing a beat the redhead stood in front of Sara and let the beat take her away. She slid her hands onto Sara's hips and pulled her closer.

"Just close your eyes and move to the music, follow my lead," Catherine instructed.

It took a while for the brunette to relax but soon enough she was moving with the music, her eyes closed as she let her body move instinctively.

Catherine used the opportunity to study Sara. The redhead had recognised Sara's beauty at their first meeting. she was tall and lithe, with a strong body. Her high cheekbones coupled with generous lips and chocolate brown eyes you could drown in made Sara Sidle an attractive package.

The music changed to a ballad and almost without thinking Catherine pulled Sara close, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and started swaying. She noticed her mistake when she felt Sara tense, but it was only for a second and soon the other woman was swaying to the music with her arms around a slim waist.

Settling her head on a conveniently placed shoulder Catherine couldn't believe what they were doing. She knew they had both had a fair bit to drink, but she was aroused, she was actually thinking about what Sara would be like in bed. She wondered if she would get as intense as she did while on a case, if she would make you feel like you were the only one on earth.

She noticed that Sara's heart was beating faster than she expected, the dull thud giving her courage and she traced her fingers down Sara's back. As the music changed back to a rock number that was easy to dance to she made a decision: Sara would be hers!

Catherine pulled her upper body back but left her legs where they were, straddling one of Sara's thighs. She lightly put her hands on the top of the jean clad thighs as she started to move to the music, singing as she moved.

The blonde was thankful when she saw Sara smile as she started to dance along. She didn't move Catherine's hands from her thighs but she also did nothing to encourage the contact.

As the first verse melted into a thumping chorus Catherine spun around and pressing her back into Sara's front, so they were in effect spooning, carried on with the sway and grind rhythm she had been keeping. She smiled as she felt Sara's hands come to rest on her hips, the heat burning through the material of her trousers. Taking a chance Catherine covered the hands with her own, holding them to her body as they danced.

Catherine had started dancing with Sara with the idea of seducing the younger woman but now she wasn't sure if she was the seducer or the seduced. Of course she didn't think that Sara was doing it intentionalyy, she just didn't know the reaction she was having on Catherine's body with just a touch.

She could feel the tension sizzling between them. How an innocent drink after work had turned into this she didn't know, especially as she hadn't even considered Sara until Lindsay had mentioned it. It was as if those innocent words had switched on a light in her mind and now the tall brunette had turned into her only option.

As the second verse started Sara stepped around Catherine so they were facing each other again, only now they were a lot closer. Catherine could feel Sara's quick breath rasping against her ear as they danced and spelling out her intent she slipped her hands around Sara's waist and slid them down to cup her buttocks. She felt Sara's breath hitch and then escape in a rush as she squeezed.

They stayed that way for a while until Catherine spun around again, pushing her back against Sara's front as she swayed her hips, grinding her butt into Sara. Sara's hands came up and for a moment they settled on the side of Catherine's breasts, before slowly moving, travelling down her sides and around, caressing her lean stomach and making the redhead shudder as her stomach muscles twitched and fluttered. Catherine leant her head back on Sara's shoulder and groaned as the brunette's hands travelled further south. Catherine knew she was wet and her clit throbbed to be touched even though her mind was screaming that they were in public.

Even with this warning Catherine was disappointed when the hands stayed on top of her trousers as they moved to the front of her hips and came to rest over the crease where the top of her legs met her abdomen, as if framing her mound. Sara used this hold to draw the redhead closer as they carried on dancing.

Gulping, Catherine lifted her head and turned to find Sara watching her intently, her eyes almost black with desire. She watched the lust filled gaze flick from her eyes to her mouth and back again, and knew what was coming next. Catherine willingly leaned towards Sara, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the first touch of warm lips.

She was surprised at how different Sara's lips felt compared to the men she had kissed. They were soft and giving, whereas men's lips tended to be thinner and they were…not hard but not as giving or as full and then of course there was no stubble to irritate.

Putting every thought into the kiss Catherine brought her right arm up to tangle her hand in the hair at the back of Sara's neck. The kiss deepened as tentative exploration gave way to lust and passion, and both set of lips became more demanding. As tongues duelled Catherine turned in Sara's arms before pushing her body flush against the taller woman; they both groaned as nipples grazed and breasts met.

They were pulled from their hormonal haze by a piercing wolf whistle. They broke the kiss gasping for breath but didn't break apart immediately. Sara looked around the room guiltily before looking back and seeing Catherine's gaze focussed intently on her.

"Let's get out of here," Catherine said, feeling all eyes focused on them.

Sara nodded but said nothing, if it was because she was still trying to get her breath back the redhead didn't know. She could see that the brunette was looking stunned and unsure, a look that Catherine found endearing.

"My place," Catherine ordered as they climbed into Sara's car.

They drove all the way to Catherine's without a word; the brunette had her 'case solving' face on and on the many occasions she shot a glace to Catherine and found her watching she'd turn around quickly and focus back on the road. As they pulled into the driveway Catherine reached for her bag.

"Come in?" She asked unsure as she saw Sara wasn't moving. "We should talk." Again Sara nodded but said nothing.

It took three attempts to open the door, her hands were shaking so badly. Stepping into the house she took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. Catherine wanted something with Sara, she just wasn't sure what, as before tonight she had never even considered the idea. Whether this turned out to be a relationship or just someone to warm her bed would depend on Sara.

She saw now that Lindsay's words were right, Sara had everything that she would look for in a partner. She could be fun, she was intelligent, beautiful, and considerate and most importantly she liked Lindsay and the little girl adored her. Catherine didn't know how she had overlooked her in the past. She was also starting to wonder if the arguments in the past had really been Sara annoying her or the result of sexual tension.

"Would you like something to drink?" She offered when she noticed they had both been standing silently for a couple of seconds.

"A coffee would be good," Sara spoke for the first time since they had left the bar.

"I don't have any of Greg's $100 coffee but it'll boost your caffeine levels just the same I'm sure," Catherine smiled.

An uncomfortable silence settled as the coffee was being made and it grew as they sat at the table sipping the liquid.

"So you wanted to talk," Sara started.

"I thought it would be best…I mean after what happened at the bar…do you regret it?" Catherine stammered.

"Do you?" Sara shot back.

"No, no I don't. I wanted it to happen. I haven't stopped thinking about you all night." This wasn't going how she had expected, she was usually so self assured, but

for some reason she was nervous with Sara.

"What do you want from me Catherine?"

"I don't know!" Catherine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Until this morning I didn't want anything, but now..." Catherine paused and sighed, trying to get her thoughts and feelings under control. "I want someone to hold my hand while I'm shopping, someone to wake up next to, someone to hold me when I've had a bad day, someone I can talk to about stupid things, and someone who'll love and encourage Lindsay and who'll be proud of her when she's done well."

"And that's me?" Sara asked looking stunned. "I never even thought you liked me."

"After the fiasco with Adam I decided to look at my work colleagues to cure my loneliness, less chance of it getting difficult and complicated, y'know? I came up with Warrick and Grissom as my best options but they were both lacking something. It was Lindsay who suggested you and as I spent time with you tonight it was like I opened my eyes and I could finally see. You are perfect." Catherine had confessed all this to the table top, as for some reason she was unable to look at Sara. "That led to me having very distracting thoughts about you all night."

"Wow," was Sara's only answer.

"So…I guess the question is: what do you want from me?" Catherine asked, looking up cautiously.

Sara frowned and focused on her coffee cup with such intensity that Catherine was worried she'd have one less cup by the end of the night. Would she have displayed her heart only to have it rejected? Eventually Sara looked up and opened her mouth, then snapped it shut with an audible click.

Catherine dropped her head again, but looked back up when she felt a hand cup her cheek and tilt her head up. She didn't even have time to focus on Sara before she was pulled in for a mind blowing kiss. Catherine willingly surrendered to a conquering tongue, her mind thinking how good Sara was at kissing and that she could get used to this. Sara pulled back reluctantly, grinning when Catherine followed her and tried to continued the kiss.

"I want to hold your hand while you're shopping…" Sara laid a peck on Catherine's mouth. "I want to wake up next to you." Another peck, this time on a cheek. "I want to hold you and comfort you when you've had a bad day." A peck was laid on the opposite cheek. "I want to talk to you about stupid things and most importantly, I want to love Lindsay like my own daughter and be able to share in all her success and triumphs."

Sara reclaimed Catherine's lips as they melted into a passionate kiss. She wound her arms around Catherine, cupped her backside and used the hold to pull the smaller woman onto her lap. Catherine eagerly straddled Sara's thighs using the new position to bring their bodies together.

Sara slid her hands under Catherine's top revelling in the groan she got as a reward. She loved the feeling of the smooth skin that slid under her fingers. Catherine pulled away, closing her eyes when Sara's mouth took the opportunity to drop to suck and nip her neck as compensation.

"Let's go to bed." The redhead murmured.

Catherine came to consciousness slowly and reluctantly. For a moment she lay in the warm embrace of the body spooned against her, letting the heat and happiness surround her like a blanket. She turned over so she was facing her lover, smiling when Sara rolled onto her back and pulled Catherine onto her in her sleep.

Catherine hadn't thought the younger woman would do the family thing so well. She thought that, being a single woman, Sara would sometimes find having a partner and a kid suffocating, and would want to escape to her bachelor pad, but this hadn't happened. She seemed to love spending time with Lindsay and as Sara had to be at work later than Catherine at night, she had insisted on making dinner for the three of them every day.

Everyone at work had commented that Sara seemed to be lighter, calmer and less likely to bite peoples' heads off. It seemed to be having a positive effect on Lindsay as well. After her fathers death and the long hours her mother worked Lindsay had seemed to be turning into an angry pre-teen. Even the teachers at school had commented on Lindsay's attitude and said that her grades were slipping. Now, however, the teachers were saying how happy Lindsay seemed and Catherine knew the difference was Sara.

Her daughter spent as much time as she could with the brunette and to Catherine's surprise Sara never seemed to tire of the young girl, taking time to answer her questions and listen to her ramblings. She helped Lindsay with her math, a subject she had always found difficult, and Lindsay now seemed to have her childish, carefree happiness back.

Yesterday, three weeks to the day they had started dating, Catherine had bitten the bullet and asked Sara to move in with her. It seemed silly for Sara to still be paying rent and have things stored in a different place when she now spent all her time at Catherine's. Sara had readily agreed, bestowing a special gap-toothed grin on her lover.

Both Warrick and Nick had mentioned, separately, how good Catherine looked that day and Greg had teased her saying she had a 'just laid glow'. Of course Catherine had punched him playfully in the arm while laughing but she couldn't deny how light-hearted she felt.

"What are you looking so contemplative about so early in the morning?" Sara asked groggily.

Catherine looked at her and smiled, reaching up to caress her lover's face again.

"Just thinking about how content I am at the moment and how happy I am that I decided to seduce you."

"So you aren't regretting not choosing Grissom?"

"God no, I have everything I ever wanted right here." The redhead replied, laying her head on Sara's shoulder.

"Good, because I have to tell you if you were to try and seduce Grissom now, I would have to kill him," the younger woman said looking regretful.

"Wouldn't want that, although I'd then be promoted…and I would probably be assigned the case so we could cover it up! Hmm, might not be such a bad idea after

all!"

"Cat!" Sara said astonished. "Tell me you are not seriously thinking of seducing Grissom."

"I was kidding sweetheart. Didn't mean to make you jealous," Catherine teased.

"I wasn't jealous!" Sara protested.

"Of course not," Catherine said leaning in and stealing a kiss. "You don't have to worry. I have everything I want right here. Everybody has commented on how much happier I've been these last couple of weeks and I've seen the change in Lindsay." Catherine looked into Sara's eyes in the dim light and knew she needed to tell her the truth. "When I first thought about starting a relationship with a work colleague, I was just meaning it to be someone I was comfortable with. I didn't expect to feel this way…I think…no I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you." She held deep, chocolate pools in her gaze, searching their depths.

"That's good because I know I've been in love with you for a long time."

Catherine smiled as she met Sara's lips. She might have cursed him for days when Grissom had first found out about her involvement with Adam, but now she was glad she'd gone to the bar and met him, because he had led her to this happiness.


End file.
